Momiji no Yakusoku
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Autumn/Momiji masih kokoh berdiri. Dan sepotong janji masih menunggu untuk ditepati./ SasuHina. Canon. AR. Other warnings inside. Mind to r&r?


**Disclaimer**:** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning**:** Canon, AR, friendship, romance, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, short — rush story.**

**Theme**: AUTUMN.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Everything's changing. Seasons, dreams, and—<em>**

—**_the person itself._**

.

.

.

**MOMIJI NO YAKUSOKU**

.

.

.

Napas Hinata tersengal. Kakinya gemetar karena takut, juga lelah. Keringat sudah membasahi setiap _inchi_ dari wajahnya. Jantungnya pun berdetak tidak karuan. _Byakugan_-nya yang masih aktif terus mengawasi sekelilingnya sampai gadis itu yakin bahwa ia sudah benar-benar aman—jauh dari jangkauan pengejarnya.

Di bawah sebuah pohon momiji yang berwarna kemerahan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Punggungnya pun bersandar dengan nyaman di batang berdiameter sekitar tiga puluh senti itu.

Sekejap mata, Hinata me-non-aktif-kan _Byakugan_-nya. Gadis berambut panjang itu menghela napas panjang sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

Bukan bermaksud melarikan diri dari pertarungan yang baru saja dimulai ini, Hinata hanya butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan energinya yang sedikit banyak terkuras untuk menghadapi klon-klon dari Zetsu yang tidak ada habisnya. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Zetsu mendapat peluang untuk mengalahkannya. Tidak. Di saat mereka masih membutuhkan tenaga sebanyak mungkin dalam perang dunia _shinobi_ ini.

_Heiress_ Hyuuga itu pun mulai mengatur pernapasannya kembali—masih dalam mata terpejam. Dan begitu kedua kelopaknya terbuka, helaian momiji yang terjatuh membuatnya tercengang beberapa saat. Seolah menariknya keluar dari kenyataan saat ini, Hinata mulai mengenang masa kecilnya.

Sebuah keping ingatan yang menyenangkan di tengah-tengah banyaknya kenangan buruk yang ia miliki akibat statusnya sebagai sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Hari itu, Hinata kecil baru saja dimarahi ayahnya karena ia dianggap tidak becus. Sebagai sulung yang diharapkan akan menjadi penerus, Hinata terus dilatih tanpa segan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi—ayahnya. Namun, kenyataan berbicara lain, Hiashi merasa bahwa Hinata tidak lebih berbakat dibandingkan sang bungsu—Hanabi.

Hinata terlalu lemah dan tidak memiliki semangat untuk bertarung.

Demikian tuduh Hiashi pada putri sulungnya tersebut. Dan segera setelah Hiashi mengusir Hinata dari ruang latihan, gadis itu langsung berlari.

Berlari ke mana pun kakinya membawa. Bahkan sampai di hutan yang cukup jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga.

Sesampainya gadis cilik itu di hutan, ia segera menghentikan larinya. Dengan langkah yang lebih pelan dan berhati-hati, Hinata pun memilih sebuah pohon momiji sebagai destinasinya. Pandangannya yang sudah mulai mengabur karena air mata semakin kabur saat ia telah duduk di bawha pohon tersebut.

Isak tangis tidak dapat dihindari. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata tetap berusaha menghapus bulir air mata yang mengalir deras tanpa henti. Namun semua sia-sia, air mata itu masih terlalu keras kepala untuk bisa segera diusir pergi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mendadak, sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Tapi ia tidak berani berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Tidak—dengan wajah yang kusut seperti ini.

"Aku … aku … baru saja dimarahi oleh _Otousan_. Hiks." Hinata menjawab di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Hening sesaat. "Kenapa kau dimarahi _Tousan_-mu?"

"Aku di-dibilang ti-tidak becus. Aku tidak bisa menguasai teknik ninja yang mudah. _I-Imouto_-ku ja-jauh lebih berbakat." Pada dasarnya, Hinata memang mudah gugup hingga bicaranya kerap kali terbata-bata. Namun, dalam situasi seperti ini, bicaranya semakin tidak jelas akibat isak tangis yang sedikit menyiksa pernapasan.

"… rupanya … kau sama denganku."

"E-eh?"

Satu kata itu membuat Hinata ingin menoleh—melihat siapa gerangan sosok yang tengah mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi perkataan orang yang sepertinya merupakan anak laki-laki seusia dengannya itu langsung menghentikannya.

"Tidak. Jangan melihat ke arahku."

Hinata mengerti. Hinata tidak tuli, ia bisa mendengar jelas getaran suara dari lawan bicaranya. Mungkinkah lawan bicaranya juga tengah menangis? Untuk alasan yang nyaris serupa?

Seketika itu juga, suasana menjadi lebih hening. Desir angin yang menerbangkan helaian momiji menjadi satu-satunya alunan nada yang terdengar. Isak tangis sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Sungguh tidak ada seorang pun di antara dua bocah itu yang hendak memecah keheningan.

Sampai, suara seseorang yang dikenal Hinata memanggil namanya.

"_O-Okaachan_?" ujar Hinata lirih. Gadis berambut _indigo_ pendek itu pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Suatu hari nanti…," ujar sang lawan bicara yang membuat Hinata berhenti sejenak. "Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang."

"Ung?"

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Dan aku akan menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha yang membanggakan!"

Hinata sudah hendak menoleh. Namun panggilan ibunya membuat kepala Hinata menoleh ke arah yang salah. Dan saat itulah, bocah lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menarik tangan Hinata dan menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam genggamannya.

Hinata kecil tersentak. Begitu ia akhirnya bisa menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang lawan bicara, yang didapatkan Hinata hanyalah sosok belakang bocah laki-laki tersebut, tengah berlari menjauh darinya.

Rambut _raven_.

Hinata lalu melihat ke arah tangannya dan mengangkat benda berwarna kemerahan itu sampai tepat ke depan mata _pearl_-nya.

"Momiji…."

Lengkungan di bibir kemudian menghias wajah gadis cilik itu.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan di masa kanak-kanaknya tersebut. Tapi tak lama, senyuman itu berubah menjadi raut kesedihan. Janji masa kanak-kanak tersebut mungkin sudah terlupakan. Semua berubah.

Hinata.

Juga orang tersebut.

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Berusaha mencegah agar air mata tidak lagi tumpah—mengingat bahwa perang ini terjadi karena …

"Kau menangis lagi?"

_DEG!_

Suara ini….

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak menangis."

"Tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau tengah melarikan diri."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tahu apa orang itu? Hinata bukan melarikan diri. Hinata sudah bukan Hinata yang dulu. Tidak bisakah orang itu melihatnya?

Ah, apa Hinata sekarang terlihat bagaikan _shinobi_ yang tengah bersembunyi? Jika memang demikian, orang itu harus tahu alasannya.

"A-aku tidak melarikan diri," ujar Hinata tanpa keraguan. "Aku hanya … se-sedang memulihkan energiku. Se-sebentar lagi juga … aku akan kembali bergabung dengan yang lain."

Tidak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau sendiri … sedang apa, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus saat namanya disebut sedemikian jelas oleh Hinata. Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang bagian dadanya, pemuda itu mati-matian menahan agar napasnya yang tersengal tidak memengaruhi nada bicaranya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga," balas Sasuke sinis tanpa menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Ka-kau sedang melarikan diri?" Hinata bertanya tanpa berniat melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu."

Hinata menggeleng walaupun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau … kau melarikan diri."

Hinata menarik napas dan kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. Kedua tangannya bertautan di depan dada.

"Kau melarikan diri dari mimpimu sendiri…."

"Mimpiku adalah menghancurkan Konoha," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Bu-bukan!" bantah Hinata. "Kau … mi-mimpimu … menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha yang me-membanggakan!"

Sasuke sejenak terdiam.

"Itu … mimpimu yang sebenarnya, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengarahkan matanya—menatap sendu ke arah kaki yang sudah dikelilingi oleh momiji berwarna kemerahan. Waktu ia mengucapkan mimpinya itu pun ... momiji tengah berguguran. Bagaikan pertanda bahwa mimpi masa kanak-kanak itu tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk berkembang—gugur dan kemudian terinjak.

"Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya … jangan bertingkah seakan kau tahu segalanya, Hyuuga." Sasuke mengernyit saat dirasakannya luka di dadanya menyebarkan rasa perih ke sekujur tubuh. Digenggamnya dada kanan itu dengan semakin erat—berharap dengan demikian rasa sakitnya bisa menghilang walau hanya sekejap.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. "Ka-kalau aku memang tidak tahu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku…."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Naruto-_kun_ atau Sakura-_chan_?" timpal Hinata lagi. "Mereka … begitu mengkhawatirkanmu…."

Dengan kecepatan yang bahkan tak bisa diikuti oleh pergerakan mata, mendadak saja Sasuke sudah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata. Sebelah tangannya mengancam Hinata dengan sebuah kunai yang didekatkan ke leher sang gadis. Tangannya yang lain menahan pergerakan Hinata dari arah kiri—menekan kuat batang pohon momiji yang berwarna gelap dengan telapak tangannya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat melihat _onyx_ itu menatapnya. Dengan takut, Hinata pun melirik ke arah kunai yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melukai kulitnya tersebut. Sungguh, Hinata sangat ingin melangkah mundur, tapi apa daya, pohon di belakangnya menghentikan langkah sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Bicara sekali lagi dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini hidup-hidup!" ancam Sasuke.

Sesaat, Hinata bersumpah bisa melihat aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa bisa bicara apa pun pada awalnya, gadis itu menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai menetes perlahan dari pelipisnya. Tentu Hinata tidak lupa bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah buronan berbahaya yang bisa saja membunuhnya kapan pun.

Tapi iris senada warna mutiara itu mendadak menangkap sesuatu.

Warna merah—darah.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ … kau te-terluka?"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia pun segera menarik sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi rembesan darah di dadanya. Tindakan yang sia-sia. Ia kemudian hanya bisa berdecak pelan, mengumpati keteledoran yang membuat gadis di hadapannya menjadi tahu kondisinya.

Hinata sudah mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh luka di dada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke langsung menepis jemari ringkih itu hingga Hinata mengerang perlahan.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" ujar Sasuke defensif sambil kembali membuka jarak dengan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi … lukamu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja…." Hinata memandang nanar pada luka Sasuke. "Kumohon … biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

"Tidak usah membuat dirimu repot, Hyuuga."

"Ti-tidak. Aku…." Hinata melihat gugup dengan kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan. "Bagaimanapun … kau temanku."

Sasuke terperangah tatkala didengarnya pengakuan Hinata tersebut. Apalagi, bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya tersebut Hinata memperlihatkan sebuah senyum. Senyum sedih—senyum yang dengan susah payah ditunjukkannya di tengah-tengah ketakutannya menghadapi Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke seakan membatu setelah itu. Hinata kini dapat dengan mudah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Meskipun gadis itu bukan seorang _kunoichi_ medis, setidaknya jika hanya sekedar melihat luka luar, Hinata masih sanggup melakukannya. Dengan lembut, disentuhnya luka di dada pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Sesaat, pemuda itu mengernyit. Namun, ia hanya membuang muka saat Hinata berusaha melihat wajahnya.

Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan, ia tidak lagi menepis tangan Hinata. Tidak—ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata tajam untuk mengusir Hinata agar menjauh.

Hinata sendiri masih berusaha untuk membersihkan luka Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu dengan terampil dan berhati-hati membuka sedikit baju atas Sasuke agar ia bisa melihat sumber luka. Lalu, ia pun mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan darah yang mengotori dada Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Hinata mengambil sebuah botol pendek berwarna gelap dari tas kecil yang melekat di kaki kanannya. Dibukanya tutup botol tersebut—memperlihatkan benda berbentuk _cream_ berwarna putih. Benda yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Naruto dan Kiba untuk mengobati luka mereka pada saat ujian Chuunin.

Dengan dua jari, Hinata menyentuh _healing cream_ racikan khusus keluarga Hyuuga tersebut dan mengoleskannya ke sumber luka di dada Sasuke. Dingin dirasakan kulit Sasuke—pemuda itu pun mengernyit karenanya. Namun, di sisi lain, sesuatu yang hangat terasa menjalari dada hingga ke wajahnya.

Bagaikan dikuasai oleh dorongan yang tak sanggup ia kendalikan, Sasuke perlahan menggerakkan tangannya. Hendak direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang terlihat tak berdaya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sayang, satu suara kembali menariknya pada akal sehat—dendamnya.

"Hinata? Kau di sana?"

"E-eh? Shino-_kun_?" Sesaat perhatian Hinata teralihkan pada suara yang memanggil namanya tersebut.

Sasuke merasa keadaan ini sama sekali tidak akan menguntungkannya. Ia pun segera memusatkan chakra-nya di kaki dan meloncat ke dahan pohon terdekat—membuat Hinata terkejut dengan pergerakannya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pun begitu, tidak satu suara pun menembus batas tak kasatmata yang menahan di kerongkongannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mendongak, masih dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat botol _healing cream_ yang baru digunakannya untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya terdiam sembari memandang ke arah bawah. _Onyx_ dan _pearl_ itu saling beradu pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum sang pemilik _onyx _mengangkat sebelah tangannya—membiarkan benda sebuah benda merah terjatuh dan melayang begitu saja dari tangannya.

Hinata terbelalak. Sepersekian detik, tubuhnya hanya terdiam di tempat, menunggu benda merah tersebut menghampirinya. Dan begitu tangannya berhasil meraih benda merah tersebut….

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak ke arah Shino. "Shino-_kun_…."

"_Daijoubu ka_?"

"Ah … _hai'_! Daijoubu _desu_," jawab Hinata sambil memasukkan kembali _healing cream_-nya ke tempat semula dengan sebelah tangan.

Sesaat, Shino melirik ke sekitar tempat itu sebelum dengan dua jari, ia membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamnya.

"Serangga-seranggaku mengatakan bahwa ada orang lain di sekitar sini."

"E-eh? _Hontou ni_?" seru Hinata pura-pura terkejut. Semakin disembunyikannya sebelah tangannya di belakang punggung. "Ta-tapi dari tadi aku hanya se-sendiri di sini."

Dari balik kacamatanya, Shino memandang Hinata dengan saksama. Dan Hinata, yang tidak bisa melihat raut wajah pemuda Aburame tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil berharap bahwa kebohongannya tidak akan diketahui semudah itu.

Sasuke sedang terluka dan kalau ia ditemukan sekarang … bukan tidak mungkin pertarungan yang membahayakan pemuda itu akan terjadi.

"Mungkin serangga-seranggaku memang salah." Shino berbalik tanpa sempat melihat anggukan kecil dari Hinata. "Kalau begitu … ayo kita kembali ke tempat yang lain," ajak Shino yang langsung diterima Hinata.

"_Ha-hai'_!"

Begitu Shino kembali melangkah di depannya, sesaat Hinata menoleh ke arah dahan dimana Sasuke terakhir kali terlihat. Sebuah senyum kemudian terpampang di wajah gadis itu tatkala ia mengangkat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam sehelai daun merah berjari lima—momiji.

_Aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali untuk mewujudkan mimpimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Sampai saat itu, aku akan menunggu…._

.

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

**_Nothing in this world stays the same. Yet, little promise of the precious person will remain in the heart and nothing's gonna change it._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1**: this fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event.** For more informations** about DMAC event, please **check my profile** or go to **fangroup** of NS (Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community) and SH (Devil and Angel (SasuHina)) on **Facebook**.

**A/N 2**: also, don't forget to check the next fanfictions at December 10th, 2011 (just like today, some fanfictions were made by me and others by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran).

**A/N 3**: dalam event DMAC, kami pihak yang terlibat membuat 14 fanfiction untuk mewakili masing-masing tema yang dibuat challenge, **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

**Fic Pre-DMAC semata-mata digunakan untuk promosi, bukan untuk diikutkan pada eventnya sendiri. Ingat, event dibuka mulai tanggal 11 Desember 2011 sampai dengan 12 Januari 2012.**

Okey, ini fanfiksi SH yang kagak angst. Moga-moga memuaskan karena di fanfiksi selanjutnya, saya akan kembali menyuguhkan angst *evil smirk* *dibantai SHLovers*

Ohyah, saya juga mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review fanfiksi pre-DMAC minggu lalu. Arigatou~

So, what do you think about this fic? Please gimme your opinion via review.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
